


Vacation, Variation

by key



Series: Unmake, Remake [3]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key/pseuds/key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs a break from his job, Richard might need the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation, Variation

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://joyyjpg.livejournal.com/profile)[**joyyjpg**](http://joyyjpg.livejournal.com/)  at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/profile)[**lostsquee**](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/)  's [Luau](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/533650.html#cutid1). Jack and Richard on the beach. Sequel to [Unmake, Remake,](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/560642.html) and [Rerun, Revenge](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/567507.html), should be somewhat readable without them though.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
crabby  
---|---  
**Current music:** |   
_Octopus_ by **Jonathan Coulton**  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [luau 2009: fic](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/tag/luau+2009:+fic)  
  
_ **Fic for joyyjpg!** _

**Title:** Vacation, Variation  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Jack, Richard, mentions of Jacob  
**Word Count:** 843  
**Spoilers:** Through S5 finale  
**Summary:** Jack needs a break from his job, Richard might need the same.  
**Author's Notes:** For [](http://joyyjpg.livejournal.com/profile)[**joyyjpg**](http://joyyjpg.livejournal.com/)  at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/profile)[**lostsquee**](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/)  's [Luau](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/533650.html#cutid1). Jack and Richard on the beach. Sequel to [Unmake, Remake,](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/560642.html) and [Rerun, Revenge](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/567507.html), should be somewhat readable without them though.

 

 

 

Jack knew when he took the job it wouldn't be easy, but that if he was lucky the good things would make the bad worthwhile. The past few jobs had very definitely run towards the bad.

Offering food to a starving girl so she could feed her family seemed straightforwardly good. A small amount of rice, which split four ways would have allowed all of them to survive until help came. Unfortunately, the young girl was greedy and as soon as the food was in her possession, she'd devoured the lot of it. Having been without solids for so long her stomach revolted, and she vomited every last bit of it out into the dust. The entire family died, her one day ahead of the others.

Jacob said it wasn't all _pennies_, and well, the _gun_ had been trouble from the start. It had only been picked up off the ground and bullets were flying. Jack saw on the news that evening that there had been the largest amount of casualties in gang related warfare since they'd started keeping statistics. Pushing someone doesn't mean they'll go the right direction, and sometimes the only way to win was not to play.

Jack had been stuck in a understandably horrible mood, so Jacob told him he could take some time for himself if he needed.

On the Island.

Jack wondered if maybe he could cause a couple hurricanes, or a tsunami instead.

So, Jack was back on the beach. Just him, his water bottle, and a mystery box from Jacob he wasn't sure if he would open.

Hearing rustling from the jungle behind him, Jack turned to see a familiar face. It seemed Jack wouldn't be alone for long.

"Hello, Richard," he called out, causing the man to pause momentarily in confusion.

Richard continued closer, stopping in front of Jack and examining him cautiously, "Are you Jack Shephard?"

"Do I want to know what he told you about me?" Jack asked a little amused, then motioned for him to sit down.

Richard sat somewhat reluctantly, "Jacob only said that you were from somewhere people and places had been different, and that no one should be alarmed about outsiders if you were seen."

"Oh. Well, you don't seem much different to me. Maybe less irritated, but it probably helps that you don't have to worry about me blowing up the island this time," Jack took a drink from his bottle.

"That might make a difference," Richard conceded, looking disturbed.

"Did Jacob happen to mention to you what was in this box? I have to admit, I've been afraid to open it, with my luck as it's been lately," Jack rapped on the lid with his knuckles, half expecting something inside to knock back.

"I haven't seen him in a while, actually. I came to check some of the shellfish traps in the water," Richard sent a speculative look at the box. "May I take a look?"

"Be my guest," Jack braced himself as Richard reached over to open the lid.

"Lomelino Madeira Quinta da Paz, 1845," Richard rolled off of his tongue with something bordering on reverence.

"Pardon?" Jack tilted his head to get a better look.

"Very rare vintage of wine," Richard reached inside to pull out the bottle, only to draw back sharply with a gasp. Wincing, he shook his hand trying to wave away the pain, "Seems I won't have to check the crab trap after all."

With the top of the box resting on the sand, Jack could see the interior better. Aside from the surly crab and the bottle of wine, there were vegetables, glasses, plates, and a cooking pot.

"Staying for dinner?" Jack watched Richard, who was reaching for the wine by the cork this time.

"If you're serving crab," Richard shot an annoyed glance in it's direction.

Jack smiled, quickly reaching in and tipping the pot over, trapping the crab inside. He put one hand on the pot to keep it still, taking out the rest of the supplies with his free hand.

The pot wiggled back and forth under Jack's hand, "Can you start a fire, Richard? I don't want him loose."

After Richard got the fire burning, Jack flipped the box over, crab settling in the bottom of the pot. He sacrificed the rest of his water to cover the crab, covering the top with a plate. They drank in companionable silence, crab cooking fast in boiling water.

When it was done, Richard cracked the crab's shell by hand, pulling out chunks of meat completely whole. The meat went on top of the vegetables which had been shredded into a haphazard salad.

Regrettably, Richard had to leave after they had eaten since the sun was setting. There were things on the island that even he was wary of confronting, especially in the dark. Jack gave him the bottle as a souvenir, and they shook hands, parting with a silent understanding.

 


End file.
